The present invention relates to a magnetic induction toy which is induced by a magnetic force to move ornaments.
A variety of toys are manufactured for children to play with. The present invention provides a toy which attracts children to play with.
According to the present invention, magnetic attraction and repulsion forces are employed to move round dolls causing them to rock in any of a variety of directions. According to an alternate form of the present invention, model fishes with permanent magnets are placed in a water container to react with a permanent magnet on a rocker arm beneath the water container, and a fishing tackle is suspended above the water container to simulate the act of fishing. A dual-coil electromagnet which consumes electric current about 3-4 MA is placed inside the housing of the toy to react with permanent magnets on two opposite sides of the rocker arm in causing the rocker arm to rock regularly. The whole assembly of the toy is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to assemble.